


Abnosome, Doctor

by Dionyso



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abnosome, G.I.S.H.W.H.E.S., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just spreading the word "Abnosome" through space and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnosome, Doctor

New companion for the Doctor. Time to do the best to impress and marvel her. She is so got used to normalcy and she asked you to see something awesome. But she challenged you and you liked it. She wants to stay on Planet Earth, you have to show her something she hadn't ever seen on her own planet, and it has to be extraordinary.  
You like challenges, Doctor, but she knows every place that you mentioned. And you feel a bit panicked. But then you have an idea, looking a flower left randomly on a bench. "Found it!" You exclaim. "I'll show you a thing abnosome!" You run into the TARDIS and she follows you, of course, but she doesn’t even understand what you said. You start the TARDIS and lead her between 11th and 18th august 2013. “G.I.S.H.W.H.E.S. week. Thousand of people of Planet Earth creating funny objects, accomplishing amazing things for their community and shooting crazy videos all over the world. Your own people. The week which changes the world. Something abnosome. Abnormal in an awesome way.” The companion stares her own world in awe and wonder. You won again, Doctor.


End file.
